Angelina Winchester
by WhySoSirius7582934
Summary: This is the sequel to You're My Father but you don't have to read that to understand this. Angelina, Dean and Sam are back. This time hunting a shifter and trying to figure out the strange dreams that Angie has been having.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL! IT BELONGS TO ERIC KRIPKE!**

**I OWN ANGELINA AND ANY OTHER CHARACTERS WHO DON'T BELONG IN THE SERIES.**

**Thank you to tvj12 for becoming my beta and for everyone else for reviewing. **

**So here is the sequel to You're my Father. I hope you enjoy it, sorry it took so long. Been busy with other things. Hopefully this one will be longer and better than the first one, if you wanna PM me or review the story I will try and reply.**

* * *

Angelina Mary Evans-Winchester sat in the back seat of her dad's '67 Chevy Impala thinking about how her life had drastically changed. Only two months ago she had been fighting to stay out of foster care after her mother died. Dean Winchester had shown up and discovered that he was Angelina's father. He and his brother, Angelina's Uncle Sam, had agreed to take care of her and take Angelina with them on the road.

Travelling with her father she had learned that the dark and dangerous things that are usually only in horror stories were real. Dean had told her about all the supernatural creepy crawlies that existed in the world, and how he and Sam hunted them.

Six weeks ago they had hunted a ghost who had grabbed -practically kidnapped- Angelina and had broken her arm by throwing her down some attic stairs. But Dean and Sam had burnt down the house, preventing the ghost from doing anything more, and now they were on the road heading towards another job.

"Where are we going again?" Angelina sighed, running a hand through her red hair and trying to untangle the mess it had become.

"We're going to Winchester, Virginia," Sam replied looking over his shoulder at his niece.

"What are we hunting?"

"We think it's a shape-shifter but until we get confirmation we're not sure," Dean answered. "And this time missy, you are staying in the hotel room."

"Yes, I know," Angelina sighed. After the fiasco with the ghost Dean had given her a long talk about disobeying him and what could happen if she did.

"Good," he said firmly. He would never forgive himself if something happened to Angelina.

They arrived at the motel room and Angelina flopped onto the bed and chewed her lip.

"Hey," Dean said, looking at her. When they had first told Angelina about the new job, she had been firing off all kinds of questions and was really interested in all the details. Now she was staring off into space with a worried expression on her face, and that worried Dean. "What's going on?"

Angelina stayed silent and Dean knew immediately what was wrong—it was that damn demon that she met when she was two. She told him about the dream she had at the hospital and he was beyond angry at the demons and Lucifer for having the audacity to seek out his daughter at such a young age.

"Dean, what's going on?" Sam asked. He hadn't been included in the original conversation at the hospital, and was a little lost in the non-verbal communication currently in the room.

"Angie met a demon when she was two, he knew she was my daughter and exactly where she was," Dean growled softly, looking at Sam as he took in this information.

Sam's eyes widened. "You don't think they were keeping an eye on us even back then?"

"I dunno what to think Sammy," Dean replied shaking his head. "All I know is that she wasn't safe when she was young and she isn't safe now, not when they know what she looks like."

"I am still here y'know," Angelina broke in, but her voice was lacking its usual indignation. She was staring dejectedly at the wall, memories of that day plaguing her non-stop.

"Sorry, Ange," Dean sighed going over to hug his daughter who hugged him back. "Now you be a good girl."

"Will do," Angelina said, watching Dean and Sam walk out the door.

Dean didn't want to leave Angelina in the motel alone, not with what happened with the ghost and not with what he had found out just recently. But he had no choice; he couldn't stop saving innocent people just because his daughter was in danger.

"She'll be alright Dean," Sam said softly, as he realized what his brother was thinking about.

"We should teach her how to defend herself," Dean sighed.

"I thought you were against that?" Sam sounded surprised.

"I know, but if there really are demons out to get her, she needs to learn how to defend herself," Dean answered. "Back to the job," he added as he and Sam walked into a sixteen story building wtih the words 'Winchester Security' written on them and flashed their badges to a gentleman who greeted them at the front desk.

"What can I do for you?" the man asked.

"We need to see the security tapes from the murder," Sam said.

"Of course," the man said. "If you need anything I'll be at the front desk,"

"Thanks," Dean said as he and Sam sat down and played through the video.

"Pause it," Sam said suddenly. "There it is." He pointed to the supposed murderer as its face turned toward them, and sure enough his eyes flared at the camera.

"And we have our shape-shifter," Dean said.

"Only problem is..." Sam sighed. "If he shifted again,"

"That's great, a town this size, it's gonna be so hard to find him," Dean mumbled.

"Tell me about it," Sam sighed. "Let's go talk to the victim's family."

"Alright," Dean said.

* * *

Angelina lay flat on her back, her red hair splayed out on the bedspread of the motel bed and her green eyes closed. She was humming softly trying to keep the memories of that nightmare away. They were plaguing her like crazy and she didn't know what to do. She didn't want to tell Dean because she knew he would freak out and try to make sure she was alright. "Maybe I could tell Sam," she stopped humming and murmured to herself. Sam might understand.

She sat up, grabbed the remote and flicked on the TV to see if anything interesting was on. She found a music channel and turned the volume down so that the music was only background noise. Angelina pulled out a sketch pad and pencils from her bag and set them on the bed. The only thing she could do for the moment was to draw, as it always took her mind off things and calmed her down. She settled down on her stomach and started sketching a light picture of a dog sitting down with its head tilted slightly.

A good hour later, when she had gotten to the coloring part of the drawing, the door opened and Sam and Dean walked through. "Was it a shape-shifter?" she asked curiously.

"Yup, security videos confirmed it," Sam sighed. Dean nodded along with Sam's answer as he flopped down on the bed next to Angelina.

"So, how do you find it?" Angelina asked sitting up, her drawing abandoned.

"We have lots of opportunties to kill it, only problem is finding the guy," Dean explained and Angelina nodded. "That is cute by the way," he nodded to the picture and Angelina laughed.

"Thanks,"

"Any dog in particular?" Sam asked.

"One that Mom and I had before. It ran away when I was six, got killed by a car," she said remembering Fluffy. When Angelina was four they had gotten the puppy, and her mom had let Angie name it.

"Looks like a very cute dog," Sam commented and she nodded.

"He was," she yawned and looked out the window. It was already pitch black, and deciding it was time for bed Angelina put away her drawing. "Night Dad, night Uncle Sam," she said unfolding the cover and slipping under it.

"Night Angie," Dean said softly.

"Night Angie," Sam mumbled.

Angelina's eyes drifted closed and she was engulfed in dreams. Dreams of a black-eyed man and the earth on fire.

The earth was burning and Angelina was the only one standing, everyone else was either dead or dying on the ground. Screams had died down ages ago and everything was quiet except for the crackling fire and the buildings falling down.

"Is anyone out there?!" Angelina yelled out, knowing it was futile because there appeared to be no-one around to hear it. "Hello?"

"There is no-one little girl," a voice rasped and she jumped. She looked around trying to locate the voice but it seemed to be coming from all around her. "You are all alone, your daddy left you, your uncle left you, your best friends left you and your mommy left you," the voice mocked her.

"I am not alone!" she shouted back, her voice echoing around the city where she was standing. "I will never be alone!"

"Yes you will, darling, you always have been alone and you always will be," the voice crooned.

Then the building she was standing near gave way and it came tumbling down in a burning mess. Angelina screamed and backed away.

* * *

**Well, there's the first chapter done and dusted. Hope you guys liked it. Please hit the button below, reviews help write a story, the more reviews I get the more I will write. **


	2. Author's Note

**Sorry it's been so long since I last updated but I've had writer's block and I've been really busy with school work. We're coming up to exams so I might not be able to update again soon. I am not abandoning this story but it may be a while before I update again. **

**I also need reviews, the more reviews and feedback I get the happier I am to write a new chapter and the quicker the chapter will be uploaded. If I don't get reviews it makes me think that I'm not doing a very good job. Please leave a review, even if it is just to critize me. **

**Again so sorry about the lack of updates, writers block and school are both really annoying. **

**-WhySoSirius7582934**


End file.
